SHEILD: Blake Green Story
by Vesley
Summary: [Story takes place Six months before Captain America: Winter Soldier movie and shows signs of the evil Hydra on the rise, even the southland isn't safe from S.H.E.I.L.D as story unfolds.] Our story is about new agent of SHIELD and how he comes to title of "Athem" and his ever persistent struggle of evil lurking around every corner, while solving crimes in urban city.


_Six Months before "Winter Soldier Events"_

It was early Monday morning day after Christmas, when Blake Green sat in the seemingly quiet waiting room of the S.H.E.I.L.D agency. **S**trategic **H**omeland **I**ntervention, **E**nforcement, and **L**ogistics **D**ivision. Blake was fimilar with the divsion has his grandfather had served with them as a agent ages ago during the past, when the division was more secret and_ hush'hush. _S.H.E.I.L.D was always good to our family and after a mission he was killed, the division still checked in from time to time, so luck would have it; when he had received a letter from the local agency officer about possible employment. Thinking back, _he was so naive...visions of international secret agent and saving the world. _It was his mother that had to constantly reminded me that he had his head too much in the clouds and one of those days, it was going to get in trouble. _Sometimes...wish I'd had listened to her. _

Sitting there in the chair; _Today was December 26th 2014, early morning. _Blake's mind was too nervous about the interview. Traffic least wasn't a nightmare to get to the office, being as people was still enjoying time with family or away on travel. Dressed in the best black suit; one thing I hated was a tie, pulling the confine of the bind around my necktie was more like a noose than attire piece. Thinking back, Blake could remember how he couldn't stop smiling nervous knots in his stomach, thinking about his partner Wryly Stann. His life partner was supportive of his new career path, like anything Blake Green had ever done. It'd been months since he had bounced from convenient store to warehouse position, with no luck. His boyfriend was very supportive of him, and sometimes he felt didn't deserve such a wonderful man in his life.

Before his mind could venture deeper into subconscious, his thoughts were interrupted by a desk phone and a woman shortly calling his name. "Blake Green," The small woman with curly honey hair spoke, as Blake approached the front desk, and exclaimed. "_Um, _Yes?" Blake swallowed hard, as the woman, maybe a year or so older him, answered, "Relax, _Director _is ready to see you." She smiled as Blake combed his dark brown hair and matching eyes turned to the door elevator doors near the receptionist desk. Blake turned to her confusedly, "Um, which floor?" With a smile, the female secretary spoke sweetly, "When you get on the elevator, take the shaft to the ninth floor and you can't miss the directors door. Taking mental note of what she spoke, he smiled as he politely thanked her and stepped into the elevator.

Blake could remember years ago, this same building was used by the city as resource building and revenue for the _Magic City. _Stepping inside the elevator, the double doors gently shut, as his finger tapped the dial that was number nine. Small click followed by a electronic female voice greeted him, "_Welcome, to S.H.E.I.L.D officer of Birmingham, Alabama. This is Vera, the buildings computerized system." _Blake Green smiled as the small retinal eye device like a security camera swivel and watched the optical eye look him over, as he smiled. The computer female Vera spoke, "Might I ask, what is so funny?" Blake little caught off guard, as he turned his head confusedly at the screen, as he spoke, "can you...actually?" The computer beeped and immediately exclaimed, "_Yes, Mr. Green...is something the matter?" _Blake darted his eyes over the elevator as he spoke answering the computer, "Oh no, just wasn't expecting actual human interface computer programming with advanced capabilities and response."

A small light immediately hovered over his manila folder he was caring and felt a sharp nip to his upper hand as he gritted his teeth rubbing the sore spot. "Ouch?! What was that for?" Blake questioned, as he rubbed his palm over the sore area, as the computer intelligence answered, "_One moment...accessing," _Blake looked at the computer eye and was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the shaft, with the Vera computer system. "_Blake Green, 24...born in Birmingham, Alabama. _Networking degree in computer engineering and CISCO technology, _accessing further detail." _Blake Green was feeling bit uncomfortable as he spoke softly, "Isn't this lil too much?" The computer hummed and dial of blue lights flashed, calculating his responds, as the Vera Program answered, "Protecting and serving for S.H.E.I.L.D is what I am programming to do as it is my protocol." 

Just then with stroke of luck the elevator gave a _-ding- _and the double metal doors opened revealing a gentlemen in a tan suit, and on queue spoke to the computer while holding the door open for Blake, "Thats enough Vera, your making the new comer feel uncomfortable." With the chirps of the computer, same female tone _-bleeped-_ as she exclaimed, "Forgive my intrusive behavior,_ Mr. Campbell" _Blake smiled as the African American gentlemen smiled and met his gaze and ushered him forward. Without skipping a beat, Blake immediately followed the apparent director down the corridor. The man to Blake reminded him of Denzel Washington, strong build and dark mocha skin and the bluest eyes possible.

Stepping toward a door; read, "_Campbell" _Blake knew this was it, as the director opened the door for him and Blake stepped inside the cozy office. On the high rise and circular exstended window brining natural light into the officer, as Blake joked; "guess its bigger on the inside." The director smiled as he nodded, and began, "I get that alot from people when they see the office for the first time." Blake followed behind the director, as Blake saw the memorabilia of photos and decorative of the carpeted office. It was Mr. Campbell's voice that broke his train of thought, as he motioned for Blake to take a seat in front of the desk, "Take a seat, ."

Pulling a seat in front of the director, he could feel the blue eyes study him as Blake swallowed hard holding the folder. It was then; Blake nervously stammered extending the folder, "Um, here is my credentials." The director smiled as he shook his head, and accepted the folder, but just set it on the desk, as he began, "Imma be honest, Mr. Green." Blake felt his stomach sink, as he felt the knot churn in his gut, as the man said his last name, usually found someone use his last name during interviews in his experiences _bad thing. _With a confused gaze to avert the uncomfortable silence, as he began, "Your not going to look at my resume?" Mr. Campbell smiled and laughed abit as he humored him by opening the file slightly, the typed resume, as he looked back at the young male, answering him, "If I was going on credentials, I'd not really call you for a interview today. Peering over the status of the file he shook his head and spoke, "average grades...usual depth of perception in activities, charity work and acceleration in English with backtrack of computers_." _

Blake Green felt the knot in his stomach and squirm uncomfortably in the desk chair, as his resume was shot in the dark. Peering down at the floor, he met the directors eyes, as he began softly, "so...why did you call me in today?" Mr. Campbell smiled that great smile and stood from his desk a moment and folded his arms, as he began, "I called you, because...you have a gift the agency needs." Confused Blake just peered at him, as he muttered aloud to himself, "_A gift?" _The director could tell the confusion of the younger counter part, as he began, "Mr. Campbell is too _formal...you _can call me Lewis." Blake felt a little easier, as he smiled back at him, and Lewis began further exclaim, "Your grandfather was a wonderful researcher and agent to the S.H.E.I.L.D name, and some of that spirit, think lies with you." Blake grinned a moment, as he began, "So, does this mean I got the job?"

The director smiled and shook his head softly as he turned to meet the pair of dark brown eyes, "Yes, you start tomrrow with a investigation. You'll be assigned with a team of individuals, hope those hand to hand skills aren't too rusty." Blake shook his head as he stood and began, "no, not at all sir." Lewis smiled and began, "good, your gonna need all the rest you can get tomorrow. Bright and early, enjoy the evening with your partner." With that Lewis smiled and Blake nodded at him, as he motioned the young man out of his office. With a bit of confusion of the last statment; Blake Green figured his mother probably spoke to _Blake _his mothers contact whom helped him get the job, as he began cooly, "thanks;" With that he made his exit from the office and left...

_After Blake Green left his officer, Lewis Campbell turned his gaze on the street of his 9th level floored office, as Vera interupted the silence and spoke, "__**Sir? Blood Analysis I retrieved in the elevator, matches the reports of his grandfathers." **__The director frowned as his eyes fixated on the street below, as he watched the innocent kid depart from the shield office, having no idea of how much talent he trully possessed. Vera computer system chimed as a holoprojection of digitized beamed and a digitized female appeared. The female programmed after counter part of STARK industries, as the binary light slowly enveloped and woman in business suit came to light as she stood there in the preoccupied space with Lewis Campbell. Her voice was firm as she spoke, "Should I send the blood work to get further check at STARK labs and add it to S.H.E.I.L.D data base?" With a nod from the brooding male, the warm glow of the sun on his mocha skin as he nodded, and began, "Yes, I want a amylases on his blood results as soon as possible. I want to know what I am dealing with now." With a few taps of the projected keyboard and dragging a data file over holo server the file of blood was sent off, as she the computer intelligence Vera began, "Its done, sir." Lewis Cambell director of the Birmingham, Alabama division was immedatly left alone as he left to contemplate his thoughts. _


End file.
